island_escapefandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Buildings *Houses There are a total of 19 default buildings in the game, including the large stadium. There are 4 buildings in the first town: a weapons store owned by Lokra, a general store owned by Kromak (also containing the unique Craft Book item as well as a crafting table), a house occupied by Plaff, and another house occupied by Ishmael. Perhaps the most notable feature of this first town is the Gatling Turret that defends it from monsters. Northwest of the town is an isolated house next to a well that is empty all but for a torch and a sniper box. North of the first town is a desert town with three houses, all occupied by Bicbakkas (though none are merchants, so the town has no use after all of its quests are complete). North-north-west of this desert town is a small shack that houses a box that contains the MK5. Furthur north of this box is a giant wall that 'fortifies' the largest town in the game. The player can still enter the town through a tunnel in the wall that can just barely fit the car or by driving around the wall through the adjacent 'bay'. This town features a weapons store, owned by Krim (which has a workbench), a general store owned by Krom (which oddly doesn't have a workbench), as well as 2 houses occupied by Flora and Kim respectively. The most noteworthy feature of this town is the arena located next to it. The arena is apparantly owned by Mali, and the player (optionally) can fight monsters inside the arena for money. Standing upon the walls of the arena are numerous inanimate Bickbakkas (that are literally but scenery, as, even if the player is able to reach them, the player can only walk through them, and they cannot be shot or talked to). Also up on the arena wall is the only other Gatling Turret on the island, which kills all of the monsters in the arena once the player decides to exit the arena. The player cannot build within the arena. Other houses include isolated houses south-east of the wall (next to the leftovers of a farm) and north of the great mountain, both of which only contain a bed (which can be taken), a torch, and a fireplace. There is also a shelter at the start of the game housing the first Bickbakka and another shelter just north housing a box containing a shotgun. in game 1.jpg plugin-container 2012-12-12 13-03-32-42.jpg plugin-container 2012-12-12 13-03-38-31.jpg * Various other structures can be built by the player using building materials . :: Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-09-11-92.jpg Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-09-04-34.jpg Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-08-46-40.jpg Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-08-34-75.jpg Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-08-21-12.jpg Island 4.jpg Island 3.jpg Island 2.jpg Island.jpg *Dungeons There are a total of 4 dungeons on the Island. The first dungeon is the starting point of the game (ie. where the player first spawns upon starting the game). Inside is some gold and a knife (which the player needs to find to exit). Once the player exits the cave, they cannot re-enter. The 'next' dungeon is located in front of the town with the Gatling Gun. This is the largest dungeon in the game, as well first dungeon in which you can mine for iron and coal (although you are unlikely to have the pickaxe upon first entering), the first with monchers, and the only dungeon with a bickbakka in it (Knorg, who you will have to 'rescue' for a quest). There is also a chest in the dungeon containing the DM24. The 'third' dungeon is only accessable via a well, which is barred and can only be opened with a key acquired by Krom after completing a quest. The well is a 20 feet deep (in-game approximation) tube with some 'steps' along it to break the players descent, and at the bottom is the door taking the player to the dungeon. The well is also situated next to the building with the sniper box. The dungeon itself is basically a series of tunnels with a few iron ore stones in it and a single wall of coal. There is also a box containing some grenades along one of the tunnels. Since there is no way to ascend the well the player descended to enter the dungeon, the only way to resurface is through a one-way door within the dungeon. The 'last' dungeon is only accessible with a key given to the player by Fira for a quest. This dungeon contains the Boss (which must be killed for said quest), a knife, a few iron ore stones and single wall of coal. There is also a mysterious indent in the cave that is in thr shape of a door. Despite containing the largest monster in the game, this is the second smallest dungeon in the game. The cave entrance is found on the northern side of the central mountain. :: 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg a.jpg b.jpg c.jpg a1.jpg b2.jpg c3.jpg